Dessert is always sweetest
by pokeshadow97
Summary: Matt has always had a thing for Mello, he's just been to afraid to admit it. But one night when Mello gets home one thing leads to another and... Well, lets just say Matt's the happiest he's ever been in his life, but how long will it last? MattXMello YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: This is a Yaoi. If you have a problem with gay guys you should probably leave. I don't know why you would though, gay people are amazingly awesome But yeah, next chapter there will be strong yaoi and a lot of swearing. BTW the game Matt's playing is CoD black ops zombies on Kino Der Toten._

* * *

Matt's POV

Matt cocked his gun and waited. He knew they would be here any second. They always came. There was no escape. Three men he didn't really know were waiting with their backs against the wall, waiting for the onslaught. This would be the hardest thing Matt had ever had to do. Then came the bang. Wood splintered everywhere as a hand tore the beam away from the closest window. Matt was the first to shoot. With a grunt he fired a short burst into the skull at the window. With a shriek the figure fell to the floor, the light's in it's eyes extinguished. One down. About a billion more to go. One of the men beside him ran around the corner, guns a blazing. The battle had begun. Finally!

"For fuck sake someone open the damn door!" The man beside him shouted, his voice thick with an American accent.

"You open it!" Matt yelled back. A loud growl came from behind the wall.

"No,no,no NO!" The other guy who had made a run for it screamed. Dumbass! Why the hell had he even done it in the first place. All he had was a shitty rifle. No wonder he was dying so quickly. A little yellow arrow appeared on the screen. REVIVE

"GOD DAMN IT!" The sound of a chair being kicked echoed through the microphone. Noobs... The zombies began to pour around the corner in a large, snarling group.

"Oh for FUCK sake" The first guy shouted into the headset. Behind Matt, the door finally opened. -1500 point for that loser. They totally could've taken them without doing that. But never the less Matt ran through the open door and down the stairs.

"MYSTERY BOX!" The guy who was playing the Russian character raced for the glowing box. Of course it was there! They had just watched the box change to that room! _Why am I always stuck with the idiotic noobs_.

"Oi someone come revive me already!" The downed guy was crawling out the doorway, trying to get noticed. Matt sighed.

"Working on it" Matt swapped weapons to his third favorite gun in the game, the Zeus gun. He had pack-a-punched it back in round 22, so now it could blow away anything standing within a twenty meter radius. With the simple press of a button every zombie in the doorway was blown away, then Matt repeated this up the stairs a few times. He now had about fifteen seconds to save this guy before more stupid zombies came. He ran over to the guy called "Duckanator5000" and held down square. The little bar began to fill up slowly. Matt knew there was a zombie behind him, he could hear it's snarls. COME ON ALREADY!

A red mark on the screen told him he had been hit. The revive bar was nearly full...so close... Another red splurg. Thank god for Juggnogg... Done.

"Run Duck!" Matt sprinted away just as his screen turned bright red. _If i die for this loser I'm gonna scream!_ Another blast of Zeus gun later and the crimson screen slowly began to fade away. Thank god...

**Duckanator5000 needs reviving** the screen flashed.

"GOD DAMN IT DUCKY! Matt yelled into his headset.

"I got stuck on the freaking box again" Ducky cried...almost literally. He was whining like a girl!

"You still playing that stupid game Matt?" Mello's voice sounded from right beside him. _When 'd he get back?_

"It's not stupid it's fun. Now shut up and let me play" Matt's attention didn't even waver. He had become a master at ignoring Mello, especially when playing. It didn't help that Mello was an attention whore.

"I don't think i will actually, it's more fun to annoy you" Matt didn't have to look to know Mello was smirking. Ignored. This was way more important. He had saved Ducky again, the other two guys, AuzMachine and Stapo1325, were making a train around the stage. Both were being followed by about twenty zombies. God bless the rape train... Matt was about to jump over a Golem when a bar of chocolate appeared in the centre of his vision.

"Mello fuck off already i'm trying to concentrate!" Matt ducked around it.

"What's the matter Matty boy? Don't ya like chocolate anymore?" Mello teased.

"Oh for Fuck- yes i like chocolate, but not when it's in my face alright?" Matt only just managed to avoid being downed.

"I'll move if you say please" Mello said in a sing song voice.

"Fine! Fucking please! You happy now?" Matt growled. One of the little squares was forced into Matt's mouth.

"Very" Mello plonked down on the couch next to Matt, finally just shutting up and eating his chocolate. Matt felt his chest flutter. Mello had just fed him. No matter how many times Matt had tried to stop himself from feeling that, Matt's cheeks went slightly red. Fucking Mello... Why did he have to be so goddamn adorable... Matt bit down on the little square and let it dissolve on his tongue. Matt loved chocolate, but he barley ever got any due to the fact every scrap of chocolate in the house had already been eaten by Mello before Matt had even got to it.

Mello shifted slightly on the couch. Now Matt couldn't help but stare.

His golden blonde hair hung down Mello's hardened face like a waterfall, framing his perfect features in the best possible way. His black leather gear was loose enough for Mello to be comfortable, but still clung to his skin, showing off every contour and line his body had to offer. Including the slight bulge under his belt. _God...Why did he have to be so fucking sexy!_

"Matt man what the fuck!" The man with the American accent screeched at him, hurting his ears. Matt turned back to see he had died.

**Game Over**

**Round 39**

**Duckanator5000 269 kills**

**AuzMachine 453 kills**

**Mattalicious 665 kills**

**Stapo1325 511 kills**

"Damn it... I didn't realize i was the last one" Matt groaned. He'd gotten so far... Mello was snickering beside him.

"What were you doing? We'd been dead for ages! Duck died at the start of the round, I died about halfway through and Auz was downed. Didn't you hear him shouting at you?" Stapo asked. He had a really thick accent Matt noticed.

"Sorry. Got distracted" Matt shot icy daggers at the smirking blonde.

"That's the farthest I've ever gone with someone..." Ducky added shyly. In unison both Matt and Auz said "That's what she said"

"Oh shut up you dickweed!" Ducky snarled.

"Awww has little ducky wucky got his panties in a knot?" Auz said in a stupid voice, as if talking to a two year old.

"Go suck a dick you faggot!" Ducky shouted back. Matt really couldn't give a shit anymore. He grunted a quick goodbye, unheard by the arguing adolescents, and turned off the Playstation.

"Oh the joys of the internet, I really don't know how you can stand to listen these morons whine all day" Mello stretched out on the couch.

"Yeah. Especially since I could just listen to you whining all day" Matt smirked as Mello kicked him.

"You're one to talk" Mello snapped back. Matt wasn't listening anymore. One, because all Mello did was bitch, and two, Matt couldn't take his eyes off of Mello. His new position on the seat exposed Mello in a way Matt didn't think he realized.

"Oi Matt, my eyes are up here" Mello snickered._ Damn it, he caught me_.

"I know that retard" Matt mumbled.

"Am I really that amazingly good looking or are you just spacing out" Mello continued to wear that stupid smug grin.

"I wasn't looking at anything!" Matt could feel himself turn red under the lie.

"Some one's going red under those glasses" Mello was just teasing him now.

"Shut the fuck up!" Matt punched him in the arm.

"I always did wonder why you never hung out with any of the girls at Wammy's..." Mello tried to sound wistful. Matt rolled his eyes and got up. He needed to get out of here before he punched the guy...or worse... He slid open the glass door of their apartment and stood out on the balcony. He really needed a smoke right now before he attacked Mello... or did unspeakable things to him. He could hear the blonde calling his name, deliberately trying to piss him off now. Matt just pulled out a lighter and lit up the little white stick.

"What are you doing there Matty boy?" Mello appeared beside him.

"The fuck's it look like i'm doing?" Matt sucked in a lungful of the burning chemicals, almost immediately feeling the slight euphoria sink in.

"You know how disgusting those things are right?" Mello said, finally talking seriously. Matt deliberately blew the smoke in his face. Mello fell back, coughing from the toxic fumes. Now it was Matt's turn to laugh.

"Not funny! Those thing'll kill you ya know" Mello was back to being a smart ass.

"Oh what and working with the mafia, trying to catch Kira, playing around with the Death Note isn't? If i'm gonna die i may as well do whatever the hell i want before hand" Matt took another long draw of the cigarette, as if to prove a point.

"Fine, whatever! Just as long as it doesn't ruin that pretty little face of yours" Mello winked. Matt froze. Was he being serious? He can't be can he? There's no way Mello could like him in that way. He was probably just trying to be funny... But maybe... No. Mello was just trying to be a dick again...probably...

Mello started to laugh again. Matt hated the face his face was still red, he wanted to deny everything and just move on, but that stupid shade of pink was now making that impossible.

"Do you really think i'm that oblivious? I was the smartest person at Wammy's ya know! L himself wanted me to succeed him. That and you're not very good at hiding things there Matty" Mello smirked.

"One, stop calling me Matty, and two, are you forgetting that little Near kid? He was way smarter than you! He got the job after all" Matt knew this would send Mello over the edge.

"That little shit just got lucky! I told him he could have it so I could go off on my own and catch that Kira prick before him! That's why I got you over here in the first place! If that prat thinks he's better than me he's got another thing coming! I-I'll-" Mello was lost for insults.

"Dude dude chill, I was just joking!" Matt laughed, smoke coming out in little puffs as he did so. Mello was so easy to tick off.

"Go chill yourself jerk..." Mello mumbled angrily. Serves him right, Mello was being too nosy for his own good. But then, he started to laugh.

"You didn't even deny it! Oh my god this is...god!" Mello seemed inexplicably happy over this.

"There's nothing to deny! Nothing! You're so full of yourself" Matt knew he was just digging the hole he had just gotten into deeper, but he had to at least try before Mello hated him forever. Which would surely happen. Mello was straight, straighter than a pole, Matt had seen the way he looks at women. But Mello just kept smiling and laughing like an idiot.

"What the fuck's so funny!" Matt was losing his patience with the blonde.

"I've been waiting for this day for ages!" Mello's face twisted into a wicked grin, like that of the Cheshire Cat. What the hell was he...? Mello moved like liquid, walking over to where Matt stood. Despite everything Matt's throat constricted at the very sight of it. With a flick, Mello batted the cigarette from Matt's mouth.

"Dude what the fu-" Matt's words were cut of by Mello's lips. Mello had grabbed Matt hard and ground his mouth against Matt's. Matt was frozen solid. What... What the hell was happening? Was he dreaming or was this really happening. It couldn't be real could it, Mello wasn't into guys. But then, what was happening. The warmth from Mello's mouth unfroze Matt's body, breaking it out of it's shocked trance. Dream or no dream, Matt was gonna do this. He had waited so long for this moment, he wasn't gonna wait a single second longer. Matt pushed Mello back against the glass door with a thud and began to assault his lips, demanding entrance. Matt could swear to god he could feel Mello's lips pull up into a smile before opening them for Matt.

If Matt's mouth weren't in use, he would have laughed. Mello actually tasted like chocolate. His mouth was sweet and hot, like a hot chocolate drink. Matt ran his tongue all around the inside of Mello's mouth, wanting to taste every inch of it.

Matt could feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins, begging to be used. He was almost too happy to agree. His hands ran up and over Mello's black leather vest and pulled him closer. He needed more contact. Now. Matt began trailing his lips along Mello's jaw line, feeling the blonde shiver under him.

"Hah...You've been holding this in for a while there haven't you" Mello's words came out in almost a pant.

"You have no idea" Matt's voice had turned rough and husky, vibrating through the air and into Mello. A cold breeze blew across the pair, sending chills down their spines.

"Maybe we should head back inside... where it's warmer" Matt blushed slightly as the words left his mouth.

"Yeah right, warmer" Mello snickered at him, but still gladly opened the door and slipped inside. Matt's heart was pounding harder that it had ever done in his life. He had been waiting so long for this... he wasn't going to wait a single second longer. He shut the door behind him and pushed Mello into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

_Once again i should remind you people of the internet of this. This is a Yaoi. You do't like, leave quickly. If not... Get ready for Matt and Mello Fluffy fun time:P...god i sounded like i was ten..._

* * *

Mello's POV

Mello watched as Matt closed the door of his bedroom and almost literally leapt on him. Mello had waited a long time for this. He had always suspected Matt might have had a thing for him, but he was never certain. Which is why he had never made a move until now.

Matt had been staying with him for ages now. At first Matt seemed to treat him as nothing but a friend, but after a few weeks Mello began to notice Matt staring at him, watching his every move. Mello had never though Matt liked guys up until that point, but he had never seen him around any women so it kinda made sense when he thought about it. Mello wasn't sure why, but this really had really intrigued him. So eventually he began to look at Matt back, wondering what it would be like. He began to notice all the little things about Matt, all his little quirks and things he had never paid any attention to back at Wammy's. Like the way he hummed whenever he cooked or only took off his goggles around Mello. Mindless things that for some strange reason made Mello smile. Inevitably Mello began to like Matt, as in more than friends like. He'd just been waiting for the right moment to tell him. And this was as right as any time considering he probably didn't have much of that left.

Matt attacked his mouth once more, forcing Mello onto his messy bed. Mello noticed Matt tasted like a mixture between something sweet and cigarettes. Mello hated the damn things, but they tasted good on Matt's tongue. Matt pinned Mello's arms above his head and began to trail his lips along his jawline Mello bit his lip, trying not to moan as Matt's hands began to unbutton his leather vest. Heat flowed through Mello's body like wildfire, burning every little spot Matt touched. What a day to wear leather... Matt have managed to pull off the vest, but now he was wrestling with Mello's tight leather pants. He was struggling against the clingy fabric attached to Mello's skin, it didn't help that Matt had made Mello hot and sweaty.

"Heh, havin' a bit of trouble there are we?" Mello managed to hold onto his mocking tone, even though his body wanted to moan into the red head.

"Shut up Mello...I'm just thankful you took off your boots before we started" Matt grunted as he managed to pull them down to his knees. With one final pull Matt managed to pull them free. Mello almost groaned at the feel of the cold air on his skin. Then he remembered something.

"Shit did I? Wait fuck don't, be careful of the-" Matt had thrown the pants against the wall. . "...Gun..."Mello flinched as they hit the wall hard, expecting it to go off. But luckily for them, the gun fell to the ground with nothing more than a **thunk! **Mello let out a sigh of relief. If it had gone off it would have shot a hole straight through Matt's precious bass.

"I really need to keep the safety on that thing..." Mello laughed nervously. How stupid was he? Mello couldn't believe he'd forgotten about that thing. Matt didn't even care. Probably because he hadn't noticed what the gun was pointing at.

"I think that gun makes you look sexy as hell Mellsy" Matt ran his hand up Mello's thigh.

"Hahah, don't even think about calling me that again! Ever" Mello tried to sound tough and scary, but that was extremely difficult to do when Matt continued to draw closer and closer to his boxers. Matt laughed.

"Fine then, Mihael, I won't call you that...just as long as you never call me Matty again" Matt deliberately stopped his hand right above where Mello wanted it, trying to get him to agree. Mello squirmed under him.

"Heh...I'll think about it, Mail" Mello smirked at the look on Matt's face. Mello pulled Matt onto his lap, tugging at his stripy red and black top. He wanted to see exactly what Matt's body really looked like under all that get up. He threw the red top in the corner of the room and got to work on his pants. Oh god... Matt was even sexyer than Mello had first imagined. His skin was pale, being a gamer/hacker meant he didn't go out in the sun much. Matt had a thin red strip of hair running from his belly button to the top of his underwear, Mello trailed his finger along it, making Matt shiver. Mello loved snail trails, but his own hair was so light you couldn't see his when had attempted to grow one. Matt wasn't incredibly muscular or anything, but Mello liked the way his stomach was smooth and straight. It showed off his narrow hips dipping V lines. Matt slid his goggles up on top of his head, showing off his emerald green eyes.

"You done perving on me yet? I'm done being patient" Matt pushed Mello back on the bed and grabbed Mello's bulge. Matt moved his hand at an excruciatingly slow pace, pulling Mello's boxers away, freeing his throbbing member. Mello shuddered as Matt straddled him, both their heated members touching. Mello didn't notice Matt remove his own underwear, but he was completely naked and rubbing himself against Mello.

"Hrg!" Mello bit his lip hard as Matt ran his strong gamer hands along both their shafts. Matt frowned and rubbed harder. Mello knew Matt was deliberately trying to make him moan like a bitch, trying to be all dominant. And it was hard to resist, Matt's knew just where to touch. But he bit his lip hard, just to annoy Matt.

Matt didn't like this one little bit. He gave Mello a quick kiss before moving down to his member. Mello knew what he was going to do before Matt gave him that stupid smug smile. Matt's wet tongue ran slowly up Mello's shaft and licked his slit._ Ohhh FUCK! No, must...not..._ Matt wrapped his mouth around Mello's hardness, sucking eagerly on his length. Mello didn't want to, but he let out a desperate sounding groan.

"Fuuuck MATT!" He moaned.

"That's more like it!" Matt smirked.

"Fuck you" Mello tried to growl, but it didn't exactly turn out that way. It sounded more like a sexy moan rather than a threat.

"Hmm, maybe I will" Matt ran his tongue around Mello's member again.

"Jerk..." Matt laughed around Mello's length, sending vibrations along it, making Mello moan again. Mello grabbed Matt's silky hair and held him there, feeling him bobbing his head up and down. The redhead was skilled with his tongue, more so than Mello would have thought possible. He ran it up and around his member, slick and wet, even scraping his teeth along his shaft. Mello couldn't stop his moans anymore, he didn't care. He wanted Matt to hear him.

He could feel the familiar coil tightening in his stomach. His grip on Matt tightened, his release imminent.

"Fuck! I'm. Gonna..." Mello was about to topple over the edge... when Matt pulled back. Mello let out an angry groan. He had been so close!

"Matt! Why did you-" He was cut off by Matt reclaiming his mouth. Mello could taste his own pre-cum on Matt's tongue. Mello wasn't sure why but this turned him on even more. Then Matt pulled back, holding three fingers out for Mello.

"Suck" He commanded.

"Why do I have to be the fucking uke?" Mello grumbled.

"Because I've been waiting longer. Besides, you know you like it Mel. You like it when I do this" Matt's hands brushed Mello's throbbing length. "And this" He squeezed the base of Mello's hardness. "Now suck"

Mello scowled at him. He was used to always being the one in charge, the leader. Matt was supposed to be the quiet little nerd in the corner. Seems he's been doing a lot of planning in that corner... Besides, Matt did look kinda sexy when he took control. That was a lie. He looked completely and utterly sexy and... Mello couldn't even think of a word to describe how amazingly hot he was. So he opened his mouth and accepted Matt's waiting fingers. He ran his tongue all over them, making them wet and moist. When Matt pulled them away at last they glistened with Mello's saliva. Mello shivered in anticipation.

"You ready for this?" Matt asked, his voice thick with lust. Mello shivered and nodded. With one hand Matt placed his finger at his entrance, in the other he held Mello's erect length in his hand and stroked him with a loose fist, sending shivers down Mello's spine. Mello groaned as Matt pushed a wet finger into his hole, fingering him slowly. He felt another digit enter him. Mello groaned at the new sensation. It felt weird, Matt's fingers felt good... no better than good, amazing, inside him. Yet at the same time he could feel a slight pain as he stretched. Mello had barely had time to adjust when a third finger was added. Mello bit back a whimper.

"Mmph!" He grunted as Matt continued to ease his fingers back and forth inside him. It really wasn't as bad as Mello had first thought it would be. People had told Mello that it would hurt like hell, but after the initial shock of it the feeling was beginning to make him moan. Those people didn't know what they were talking about.

Matt's fingertips brushed Mello's special spot he didn't realise he had.

"Oh FUCK!" Mello threw his head back against his pillow in sheer pleasure. Matt gave a small smug laugh and pressed into the spot again. Mello moaned again just as loudly.

"Look's like I've found your sweet spot eh Mello?" Matt smirked.

"YESS!" Mello groaned as he did it again for a third time. Matt laughed almost sadistically and removed his fingers. Mello grunted in annoyance at the loss of friction, but that was quickly changed as Matt lifted Mello's leg and slung it over his shoulder. The red head placed his erect member at Mello's entrance, asking permission. Mello nodded. He groan/ whimpered as Matt sheathed himself in Mello. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. After the initial shock had wore off once more Mello squirmed, wanting Matt to move. Matt got the message.

Matt began to thrust hard into Mello, almost immediately finding that spot again. Mello screamed in pleasure as Matt slammed into his prostate, sending spasms through his body.

"Holy fuck you feel incredible Mel!" Matt thrusted faster into Mello, fast enough to make Mello shake. Mello's fingernails had dug deep into Matt's back. He was probably hurting him Mello knew, but he couldn't control his actions anymore. He could feel every move Matt made, each thrust he gave, giving him pleasure the likes of which he had never felt before. Matt grunted and gave a paticuraly hard slam into Mel's body. Mello gave a deep moan and bit Matt's shoulder hard. He didn't mean to, it just sorta happened. But Matt didn't seem to mind at all. As a matter of fact Matt's grip on Mello tightened and he began to pump Mello's forgoten member fast. Mello felt tears of pleasure prick in the cornor of his eyes.

"Fuuuuck Matt!" He moaned. Mello wasn't sure how long they had been going for anymore. All Mello knew was once again he could feel himself tightening, his release building. As if he could sence it, Matt began to pump Mello's shaft faster. Mello tightened unintentionally around Matt, making him moan.

"Hrg, Fuck you're so tight...!" Matt groaned. Matt was just as close as Mello, his movements were losing their rhythm and precision as he slammed harshly into Mello. Matt brushed Mello's spot once more, sending him crashing over the edge of ecstasy.

"MATT!" Mello screamed as he finally came. His seed spilled forth, covering both their chests with the hot liquid

"Ahh MELLO!" Matt's own cum shot inside him. Mello whimpered as he felt it, hot and sticky inside him. It gave Mello one last buzz to his orgasm.

Mello and Matt stayed that way for what felt like hours, but was probably only really seconds. Matt eventually pulled out and flopped beside Mel's panting form. Matt was shaking hard, like he had just run a marathon.

"Holy shit..." Matt panted.

"Heh...yeah" Mello said shakily. Mello, feeling_ incredibly manly _about it, snuggled into the red head's side. Matt smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Sooo...worth the wait" Matt laughed softly. "Was it good?"

"That was better than fucking good Matty" Mello grinned at the look on Matt's face.

"What happened to not calling me that?" Matt said, eyebrow raised.

"I said I'd think about it... what I'm still thinking!" Mello dodged Matt's pokes with a giggle. _Oh god did I really just giggle? What am I 12?_

_"_That was probably the cutest sound I've ever heard" Mello shot Matt a dirty look. "Don't worry I won't tell your little Mafia friends"

"Shut the fuck up Matt, I just wanna sleep" Mello yawned. Matt rolled his eyes and pulled Mello closer to him.

"Fine..." Matt placed a soft his on Mello's cheek. Mello hummed with content, like a purr from a cat. The mixture of Matt's warmth and the fact that every last drop of energy had drained from his body, Mello's eyelids began to droop. Just before he fell asleep he murmured just loud enough for Matt to hear.

"Next time...You're the uke..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry this took me so long, but here, have some MattMello. BTW this story is supposed to tie in with my other death note story Choices so that's why there's the whole letter thing._

_The songs are Fever by Bullet For My Valentine (BFMV) and Hit The Floor (BFMV)_

* * *

Matt's POV

Matt awoke the following morning with a smile on his face. He still couldn't believe it. After all this time, all this waiting, Mello was finally his. All his. No one else's. Matt's. He looked down at the ruffled haired man curled up into his side. From this angle he looked so young and innocent. Nothing like the crazy Mafia psyco he could turn into if he really wanted too. He was completely naked, save for the necklace that hung from his neck. It was like one of those catholic thingies except instead of a cross it was just one vertical silver line. It was actually kinda nice for a necklace. Matt didn't want to move, he wanted to stay wrapped up with Mello and never move again. But he really had to pee.

Matt didn't want to do it, Mello looked so peaceful, but he had to go really bad. He slowly tried to slid his arm out from under the blonde without waking him. He had nearly got it out from under him when Mello grunted in his sleep. Matt froze. Mello mumbled something, rolled over, then let out a long sigh. Hand now free Matt put on his boxers and went to the bathroom, hoping he hadn't woken up the blonde.

When he returned Mello was sitting up in bed, a bleary yet slightly confused look on his face.

"You awake?" Matt tried not to laugh. Mello looked up at him and blinked.

"What's it look like idiot" Mello mumbled.

"It looks like your dead" Matt smiled. Mello stared for a moment, something weird flickering in his eyes.

"What's wrong Mel?" Matt asked softly.

"Oh...uh... nothing... just tired 's all" Mello pulled himself out of bed. Matt's eyes immediately went to Mello's naked body. He shivered slightly, remembering all he had done to him last night.

"What? Didn't get a good enough look last night? I'm trying to get ready here perv" Mello started to get dressed.

"Come on, you love it" Matt smirked as he saw Mello's cheeks redden slightly.

"Just let me go be a mafia guy now. I'll be back tonight some time. I need you to hack into the fake L's security system for me, I need to know what they're up to... If you have the time try the SPK's system too" Mello pulled on the leather pants as he listed everything off.

"Why? You miss him already?" Matt smirked at Mello's face.

"I do NOT miss that little prick. I just need to know what he's up to. Steal his information and shit... That little jumped up... Arrogant..." Mello snarled.

"Alright alright, I'll see what I can do chill man... You going right now?" Matt asked.

"Yeah why?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"'s too bad... I was kinda hoping you had some time before you left" Matt hugged Mello from behind. He knew they had only just woken up, but he really wanted to do it again. Sooner the better.

"Bit eager are we Matty?" Mello smirked as he used that freaking name again.

"Aren't you Mellsy?" Matt breathed in his ear.

"One, don't call me that and two, save it for tonight. You can wait that long right?" Mello pulled his vest on.

"I'll try" Matt laughed.

"Good... now go play with your monitors. I have to go" Mello fastened his gun holder and turned to face Matt.

"Fine... be back soon Mel. I'll be waiting" Matt took the perfectly smooth face of the blonde in his hands and pressed their mouths together. Mello let out a soft moan and practically attacked Matt. Taken off guard Matt let out a little squeak as Mello forced his tongue inside his mouth. Matt had half a mind to fight back for dominance, but whatever. It felt pretty damn good. Mello was more talented with his tongue than Matt had first thought it would be. It was strong and wet and it was making Matt turn to jelly. Just like he had always wanted. Then, against Matt's wishes, Mello pulled away. Matt grunted with disappointment at the loss of Mello's lips. Mello snickered.

"Better than you thought right? If your good and get that security up and running maybe I might do that again later. Alright, I'm off" Mello turned and just left. Matt stood there. His heart felt like it was about to explode. That was fucking awesome!

* * *

Matt typed the last bit of code into the script and waited. In a few second he would see if the security systems were better or worse than the last time he had done this. Matt had three big screens sitting around him, one connected to the mafia base's security camera's, one for the soon to be active Japan camera's and one for his data and for getting into documents. Matt had been doing this for years, he had a natural talent for computers and games, it was good to finally put them to a good use again. For fun he had been sneaking in and out of the Pentagon's system but that no longer constituted as a challenge anymore. _Maybe the new L's actually updated the system properly..._ Nope. Withing seconds of imputing the code he was in. It was ten times easier than last time he had done it to. This new guy has no idea what he was doing.

Within a couple of seconds Matt had gotten the cameras playing. The screen split into ten sections, one for each camera he actually wanted. He could see the people moving around and working normally, oblivious to the fact they had been breached. Idiots... Matt got the sound going and listened in on bits and pieces of their conversation.

"...Don't care about that at the moment Matsuda. We've got more important things to deal with" A massive Japanese guy said.

"I just though you guys would like to know... besides your her pretend manager now, you should be happy for Misa" The thin one the other guy had called Matsuda rambled on. Ugh... boring... Matt turned his attention to the other monitor and began rifling through the different files. He began extracting the ones he though Mello might need and sent them to his own hard drive. Kira information...contacts... hmm? He found something that hadn't been opened in nearly five years. L's computer... _I wonder if..._ Matt hacked into it with ease and found the file he had left L years ago. He smiled at the memory. He had been so fucking proud of himself that day. He could tell it had been read and...edited? Confused Matt scrolled down. His breath caught in his throat.

_Matt_

_By the time you read this you would have been told I am "dead". This is a lie. I have devised a plan to hopefully avoid that from happening. M and N must not know. Keep this to yourself. This is the only way to catch Kira. I don't know where or when you read this, but when you do, find a way to get N and M to work together. I know they have their differences but this is the only way to stop Kira. Do not tell them about this message. Just remember. I am "Dead"._

_L_

Matt's hand was shaking. L...wasn't...dead? But... that's impossible. Roger had told them he had died. Been killed by Kira. Was that a lie? No... it couldn't be. Roger would never lie about something like that. Besides, Matt remembered the was Roger had to leave the room on the verge of tears as he told them. He didn't know the truth. But Matt did...

M and N must not know... Why shouldn't Mello know the truth? Surely this could all be solved quicker if the three of them could all work together? Maybe Matt just wasn't seeing it. L must have a plan. He always did. Matt knew L was much smarter than he was. He knew what he was doing. But how on earth would Mello ever be convinced to work together with Near without giving it away? Matt's head just hurt thinking about it. Near would end up dead on the side of the road somewhere...

Matt wasn't sure exactly why, but he had a feeling he should write back. But would L be able to find it? It had been five whole years, he might have given up on him by now. Still, Matt's fingers began to type out a message in the hopes maybe L might find it.

_L_

_I'll try to do as you ask, but it might be difficult. M and N are working apart and in very different conditions. N has a group called the SPK doing essentially what you were doing where as M... he's kinda doing the opposite. M has taken over the local Mafia ring and is using them to try to beat N. That's why i'm here with him and in your computer. I'm his hacker. I will try to do as you asked but I'm not certain it's a good idea. Hope your plan worked_

_Matt_

There. Done. Now Matt will just have to wait. It's not like he'll answer anytime soon. It took _him_ five years to answer. Uhg hope it doesn't take that long. He closed the document and went back to work.

It was difficult from there on to concentrate. All Matt could think about what L now. _I wonder how he did it? Couldn't have been all that easy, faking your own death must be tough. Is Watari alive too? _Matt drummed his fingers on the desk. Maybe he should check up on Mello. He typed something quickly into the computer and the last monitor changed to a split up view of the Mafia complex. He was actually glad Mello asked him to stay behind today. On the main screen a fight was taking place between two of the grunts. People were trying to break them up, but most of them ended up getting punched themselves. On another screen Matt saw people streaming in and out of the armory, loading and repairing all the different guns they had. What the fuck was going on?

Matt scanned the screens and found Mello. He was in a dark room with a big computer behind him, casting a soft blue glow over his body. He was kneeling by the door fiddling with something Matt couldn't see. Whatever it was though must have been difficult. Mello's face was screwed up in concentration as he worked. Matt tried to find another camera to give him a better view. He typed in a code but came up blank. That was the only one in the room. Matt growled with frustration. Mello had deliberately done this. What the fuck was he up to?

Matt hadn't been called the third smartest in wammy's for nothing. Something was going on... and Mello didn't want him to know...

* * *

Mello's POV

Mello basically stumbled through the door when he got back to the temporary apartment. All day. All fucking day dealing with those dumb fucks that call themselves the Mafia. Pathetic... He had their leader, Rod or something like that, curled around his finger like a puppy. He'll do anything Mello tells him to do. But he was useful Mello supposed.

Well...It was all set up. Matt didn't know anything about it, and Mello didn't plan on telling him at all. He didn't want him to get hurt. Or killed. Which was a high possibility if he knew about Mello's plans. He would keep Matt here on the monitors keeping him updated via radio or something. Not that Mello needed that, he knew exactly what would happen. It was just to keep Matt busy while he...

Mello noticed a deep booming echoing down the hall. Matt... Mello marched down the hall to greet his lover. Mello grinned to himself. He loved to think that. Lover. Matt was Mello's lover. All his. No one else can ever touch him, he belonged to Mello now. And if anyone ever even tried, he'd shoot them. As Mello drew closer to the red head's room the noise began to make sense. Matt was practicing.

Mello opened the door. A wall of sound slammed into Mello, loud and fast, sending vibrations through his body. Matt was playing along in time with the music, his glossy red bass dancing in his hands and his voice low and guttural.

_So come and take my money_

_whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_I can feel your fever, taking over  
Can you see your fever, taking over me?_

Matt's voice was deep and thick, perfectly in tune with his fingers dancing across the surface of the steel strings.

_ I can feel your fever, taking over_  
_Got a dirty feeling that you're the remedy_

Mello must have made a noise or something because Matt's head shot up. Their eyes met, Mello's blue and Matt's deep emerald, covered by the orange tinted goggles. His eyes were hazy with something that Mello had only seen when he played.

_That you're the remedy!_

Matt twisted one of the knobs on his bass, Mello assumed it was the volume, and placed it carefully on the bed. The music was still playing through Matt's giant speakers, having a short hard instrumental. Matt gave Mello a strange look and walked up to him. When the lyrics returned, Matt sung along to Mello.

_Come here you naughty girl_

"Oi" Mello detested being referred to as a girl, song lyric or otherwise. Matt hooked a finger on Mello's vest.

_you're such a tease_

He trailed a finger along Mello's jaw and began to slowly walk around him in a circle.

_You look so beautiful _

Mello was really starting to enjoy this. The way Matt's voice vibrated, the sound of the pounding guitar in his ears, was amazing. Matt was behind Mello now, still trailing his finger along his exposed neck. Mello would have shuddered...Had it not been for the leg that swiped away his footing.

_Down on your knees_

Matt whispered in Mello's ear in a low, sexy, growl.

"Ow Matt what the fuck!" Mello tried to scowl, but the look on Matt's face just made him shudder.

_Keep on those high heel shoes _

_rip off all your clothes_

Which Matt almost literally did. In a split second Matt had unzipped is vest, exposing his hard chest. Matt had his hand intertwined in Mello's shaggy blonde hair and pulled his head back. Not hardly, but still a jerk in time with the music.

_You smell so fucking good it makes me lose control!_

Matt leant down and kissed Mello's throat, right above his hammering pulse. Ok, Mello had to admit it. This was hot. He really should have come out to Matt sooner. Matt was singing the back up not the lead, so the next words were low and hard. Absolute perfection.

_you're all I want_  
_you're all I need_  
_you're all I want_

The lead singer screamed the next line, but Matt had buried himself back in Mello's neck. Mello whimpered as Matt lightly bit his shoulder. Mello lent back a bit further so he could pull Matt down to his lips.

_I can feel your fever, taking over_  
_Can you see your fever, taking over me__?_

Matt got down on his knees before Mello, running his hands along Mello's hardened abs. His voice was low and gruff in Mello's ear.

_I can feel your fever, taking over_  
_Got a dirty feeling that you're the remedy_

_That you're the remedy_

_You are_

_ the remedy!_

The second the song was over Mello grabbed Matt roughly and forced him to the ground. Matt let out a surprised gasp as Mello pinned him under his hulking frame and slid off his goggles. Mello pulled the stripey black and white top off Matt and chucked it on the bed. Matt bit his lip as Mello ran his hands along his naked chest.

The next song started up on the playlist. Mello laughed as he recognised it. Perfect. Mello pulled Matt up and threw him on the bed roughly. He kissed Matt hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Matt moan and kissed back fiercely. Mello reached behind him and felt around for the amp. Matt was too busy with Mello's mouth to notice. He unplugged the cord from the bass, which he had carefully placed on the ground, and smirked. Matt had no idea what he was up to.

Mello made Matt move back towards the bed post slowly so Matt didn't notice what he was doing. Matt's tongue rolled inside Mello's mouth, fighting for dominance.

"Not this time Matty boy" Before Matt could react Mello pinned him down to the bed.

"Mello! What are you-" He stopped when he saw what was in Mello's hands. Mello snapped the bass lead tight, showing it off to Matt.

"I told you already Matt. You're the fucking uke"

_I see you walking home alone_

_your face is alive and bright_

Mello grabbed Matt's wrists and tied them together around the bed post.

_But you can't see how weak you are_

_as I could end it tonight_

Matt tugged against the binding with a frown. Mello laughed and shook his head. He unbuttoned Matt's jeans and pulled them down.

_It's a feelin' you get when you think_

_that someone behind is watching you_

Mello slowly pulled down Matt's boxers, freeing his growing erection. Matt bit his lip as Mello ran a teasing finger along his shaft.

_Well I can tell you right now that someone is me_

_And i'm about to make it ri-ight_

Matt groaned as Mello began to pump his member hard. Mello smirked. He loved how he could make the red head writhe beneth him with the slightest touch.

_Why do I take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

Mello moved his hand faster, making Matt moan in bliss as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

_I never thought that this is how I'd_

_Hit the floor_

Matt squirmed as Mello pumped him hard. He was panting like a dog, Mello's dog. _You're my bitch now._ The chorus repeated itself, sending wonderful vibrating sound waves through the air. Mello could feel his own erection straining against the tight leather pants. _I'm a retard, these are going to be impossible to get off now..._

"Fuck Mello!" Matt gasped as the blonde ran his tongue over his leaking slit. Mello snickered.

_I creep up from behind_

_Touch you're neck, move down to your spine_

Mello wasn't really hearing the lyrics anymore, he was more interested in the symphony of pleasure Matt was unintentionally composing. Mello's hands must have been more talented than he first imagined because Matt was moaning heavily.

"Mello...I'm...gunna...AHHHHH" Matt cried out as he came on his own chest. The sight made Mello's own member throb in anticipation.

"Fuck..." Matt gasped as he came down from his orgasm. Mello snickered and began trying to undo his own pants. _My turn now. _Matt watched with hazy goggled eyes as Mello managed to pull off the tight leather entrapping his member. Mello almost sighed with releif when it was finally freed.

"Suck" Mello commanded, using his Mafia voice. Matt winked from behind the tinted plastic and took Mello's waiting fingers into his mouth. Mello liked the feel of Matt's hot mouth and the tongue that danced around his fingers. Seriously for a gamer he was really good with his mouth! Satisfied with their wetness Mello removed his now glistening fingers and placed them at Matt's entrance. Matt moaned as he pushed his first finger inside.

_Don't scream I ask of you_

_But then you let one out so now it's time to go-o_

Second finger in. Mello watched as Matt grew hard again. Mello pushed the last digit in, stretching Matt's hole. Matt grunted in slight pain as Mello did so. He moved his fingers around, searching for that one spot.

"AHHH FUCK!" Matt groaned.

"Guess I found it" Mello grinned and did it again. Matt moaned.

_Come down on you like a ton of bricks_

_all over so it's time go-o_

Mello positioned his hardened member at Matt's entrance and pushed himself inside. Matt groaned as Mello sheathed himself inside him. Mello didn't wait to be told, he just thrusted into Matt hard the second he was in. Mello moaned at the feeling of Matt's hot insides against his shaft.

"God Matt... you feel good" Mello groaned.

_Why do I take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never thought that this is how i'd_

_Hit the floor_

Matt screamed with pleasure as Mello hit his spot repeatedly. Mello wasn't being the least bit gentle, he wanted Matt to scream. He wanted him to hurt tomorrow. Mello groaned as he felt Matt tighten around his length.

Mello lost track of time. He didn't know how long they had been doing it for. Minutes, hours, Mello had no clue. All he knew was this was the most full on thing had ever felt in his life. Matt moaned loudly. Mello knew what he wanted. His hands were tied so he couldn't do it himself. Mello almost didn't want to do it, just to annoy Matt, but if the situation were in reverse he knew he'd want Matt do do the same. So Mello reached around, grabbed Matt's throbbing member, and gave it a tug.

"Ah fuck MELLO!" Matt cried as Mello ran his hand up and down his shaft. Mello wanted to smirk, but his face wouldn't work that way anymore. It could only pant and groan as he thrusted in and out of Matt. Mello never imagined this would feel just as good as... no, _better_ than when he'd been with girls. In fact, this was ten times better! Screw chicks, Matt was even better than they could ever be.

Mello could feel his core tightening steadily, ready to burst at any second. He looked down at Matt and saw he was close too. His face was nearly as red as his hair, fiery and shimmering with a layer of sweat. Mello had never seen anything hotter in his life.

"Mellllooo...ha-harder!" Matt begged the blonde above him. Mello was happy to oblige. He slammed his member against Matt's sweet spot with enough force to make Matt scream in pleasure. Mello was determined to make Matt cum before he did...

Mello slammed directly into Matt's prostate, pushing him to the edge.

"MELLOOO!" Matt cried out, hips bucking, as he finally climaxed. Mello watched as sticky white shot out of Matt's throbbing member, splattering across his chest. Some even splashed onto Mello's stomach. Mello gave one final thrust into Matt before following suit.

"Fuck!" Mello swore loudly as he hit his limit, spilling his seed inside the red head. He moaned as his body spazzemed as the white liquid was expelled from his body and up into Matt's. His whole body felt like electricity as he orgasmed.

"Ha...ha...fuck..." Matt panted heavily as Mello slid his spent legth from inside him.

"He...hehe...that good am I?" Mello grinned down at Matt.

"Y-you could s-say that...can you untie me n-now?" Matt asked shakily.

"Well...since you asked nicely" Mello crawled over the top of Matt and began to unbind his wrists. A different song was playing now, one Mello didn't recogise. He finished unwrapping Matt's wrists and reached around to turn the CD player off.

"Oh thats better!" Matt sat up, rubbing his red wrists.

"Stop complaining, you loved it" Mello smirked, unplugging the CD player.

"...shut up" Matt laughed.

"Never" Mello grinned.

"Get your butt over here dumbass" Matt laughed. Mello grinned and lay next to the red head, who immediately snuggled into his side.

"Hey...Mello? You...uh...you can be Seme from now on if you want to" Matt said, blushing slightly.

"Wow really?" Mello blinked down at the red head.

"Yeah...I liked it more than yesterday... besides, you're better at it than I am" Matt laughed embarrassedly.

"And here I thought I'd have to force you into this every time...huh...never thought it would be this easy" Mello grinned cheekily.

"Oh don't be so full of yourself Mel...just shut up and...go to sleep..." Matt's voice was barely audible by the end of the sentence. His eyes were slowly fluttering closed...seconds from sleep...

"...hey Matt?" Mello said nervously.

"...uh what?" He groaned.

"I...uh...well I...never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow" Mello couldn't do it, his voice wouldn't work anymore.

"...kay..." Matt mumbled. He was asleep in seconds. Mello smiled at the sight. He was so cute when he was sleeping...

Oh fuck...how the hell was he going to deal with tomorrow? _I mean, everything's all ready to go...but how the hell am I going to explain this to Matt? Tomorrow...I'll tell him...I might not get another chance. There's about a one in a hundred chance things will go perfectly smooth tomorrow, without a single hitch...so...I'll tell him in the morning..._

Mello smiled sadly as he looked at the boy. _I'll tell you exactly how much I...how much I...How much I love you..._


	4. Important Notice

This is an important message to anyone out there who reads all my stuff.

Scars, Choices, Mad, Dessert and BitterSweet memories will all have to be persponed indefinatly.

My family somehow found out about all this and are deeply disgusted with me. they have taken my computer, banned me from all media accsess (including school) and i'm not allowed out the house. There has been big trouble regarding Scars chapter 6, if you read it you'll know what i'm talking about. For anyone out there I offended with this I am truelly sorry, but it wasn't ,e being sick or perverted that caused me to write it. Once i'm in character, I don't realise how graphic it is. So again, sorry for any harm caused.

Due to legal issues I don't know when I can return here, but I swear one day I will. My family can treat me like a horrific monster all they want, I _need _to do this. Writting is the only thing that makes me happy.

I'm taking a huge risk to even post this, but I thought I owed you all an explienation.

Thank you for being there for me, for now...


End file.
